Ride
by hatsumiyo momichi
Summary: NSFW!Ishimondo oneshot; merely a request from Tumblr. Enjoy!


"M-mondo…" The weak, pleading cry left his bruised lips and bounced off the bed sheets, rising to the other´s ears and ripping a sweet shiver from his body. No matter how many times he heard his own name coming from his lover's mouth like this, it always stirred his hot blood and turned him on. Kiyotaka wasn't always this noisy in bed, always trying to remain composed for whatever reason he had, and usually swallowed his moans as best as he could, until he came. But not anymore… especially not _right now_.

Aiming to hear that sweet voice of his once again, he ran his tongue along the skin of his pale neck, feeling how the body underneath him stirred at the soft, warm contact, and now hearing the way his vocal cords began to play that exquisite tune of pleasure as he gripped the back of his neck strongly with both hands. Mondo stopped his tongue once he got to his boyfriend´s jaw, and after leaving a few loving and careful kisses in that place, he shifted his body and bit down on his shoulder firmly, careful not to tear the sensitive skin with his teeth.

"A-Ahh!" He felt Kiyotaka´s body arch into his mouth, and felt his clean and well-kept nails scrape down his back painfully. "Don't…!" He was ready to complain before the man above him closed his mouth with his own suddenly, shutting him up and tasting his not-so-serious whines. The dark room was filled with the sounds of tongue sliding on tongue, and the occasional sound of a powerful grunt or a pleading, muffled moan. It was like nothing else existed beyond the drawn curtains that kept the sunlight outside.

"Kiyotaka…" he whispered his boyfriend´s name into his mouth, sliding his hands up and down his pale, built torso, nibbling softly on his reddened and swollen lips. "Kiyotaka" as he explored every inch of his mouth, "kiyotaka" as he let one of his hands go further down his lover´s body to cup his erection over the thin cloth of his boxers. He felt his body tense up at the rough contact, but soon he noticed him spread his legs as if meaning to say 'more'. He kept his hand between his legs and began massaging him slowly, roughly, balancing his weight on his elbow comfortably as he got ready to watch the sensual show of his lover´s face losing its usual form from pleasure. He pressed his palm over the hard erection, watching Kiyotaka open his mouth as he moaned, watching his back curve and his hips thrust into his hand, and locked eyes with him firmly. He could see he was having a hard time breathing. He could see some sweat glistening in his brow even with the lack of abundant daylight. He pressed his palm again, grabbing his hard-on along with the cloth, watching as Kiyotaka refused to look away as he moaned loudly again with a distorted expression, and bit on his bottom lip sensually. He wasn´t shy. If Mondo wanted to watch, he had no objections. That only made Mondo even more horny.

It didn't take long for Mondo to decide his boyfriend had had enough, and getting on his knees to give him better access, he forced the tight underwear off of Kiyotaka´s body. The other boy just laid there on his back, spreading his legs even more while he waited for Mondo to take the lead again. He watched his boyfriend toss the discarded cloth somewhere in his room. He watched him lower himself over his body. He watched him as he buried his face between his legs and took his dick deep inside his mouth.

Kiyotaka gripped the sheets and swung his head back over the pillow, hissing through his teeth sharply, pulling at the covers as his knuckles turned white, moaning and squirming on the mattress as he tried to get away from the pleasure and get more of it at the same time. He looked down to his pelvis again, seeing Mondo bobbing his head rhythmically, his eyes closed in concentration to avoid hurting him by accident. God, his mouth felt so good. So hot, and so wet, and so perfect, as always. It wouldn't take him long to come now, feeling his teeth teasing from base to bottom, his lips wrapped around him tightly, sucking the life out of him.

"S-stop!" He begged then, trying to sit up and prevent a much too early orgasm. Mondo opened his eyes, understanding him, letting his dick out of his mouth with a loud and flirty 'pop' before lifting himself to his knees again. He was quick to lean over his own messy bedside table, and after going through the contents of the first drawer for a few seconds, he pulled out what he was looking for: a small bottle of lube. The Hall Monitor swallowed thickly from expectation as Mondo opened the slippery bottle and poured some of its contents on his palm. The strong and overly sweet scent from the thick fluid filled the space between them.

"Lay down, babe" Was all Mondo said before Kiyotaka did as asked, going back to his previous position resting his back on the mattress. The Gang Leader dilated the Hall Monitor almost diligently, starting with one finger pushing its painful way between the other´s legs, then another was added, and a third to conclude, taking his time to do the job right.

He then poured some more lubricant on his hand to spread it over his own needy erection, and as he got closer to the Hall Monitor to penetrate him and fuck him right then and there, the other objected.

"Wait, Kyoudai..." He mumbled in his haze, sitting up on his elbows. He cringed slightly at the mention of the nickname.

"what´s wrong?" He stopped in place, feeling a bit anxious, his dick throbbing painfully from need. Kiyotaka hesitated for a second before speaking again.

"Lay on the bed" he kept his voice as firm as his determination. The biker stared into his red eyes and blinked a few times before noticing that wasn't a question, and began to shift to trade sides with his boyfriend. He moved slowly on the mattress, eyes fixed on the red jewels staring back at him, biting his lips as he rested his back over the bed sheets. He wondered what was going on behind those serious eyes. "I want to ride you" He provided, making Mondo's jaw drop slightly as he recovered from the sudden rush of blood to his crotch. He nodded in response, swallowing thickly, making sure he was comfortable as Kiyotaka moved towards him and swung one of his legs over his body.

The Hall Monitor placed his hands over his boyfriend's chest for balance, his hips hovering closely over Mondo's as his knees dug onto the mattress on each side on him. Kiyotaka leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth, rubbing his chest absentmindedly, bringing his knees closer to him to get in a comfortable position. He ran his tongue along the frames of Mondo´s lips, pushing lightly on them to get in his mouth and brush his tongue against the other´s. He lowered his hips and he kissed him deeply, feeling the Biker´s rough hands skimming down his body, feeling them get a tight grip on his ass and lower him down onto his member. Kiyotaka tensed his body as he felt the tip against his entrance, and helping himself by gripping Mondo´s shoulders, he took his dick all the way inside him in a slow, careful and tortuous manner, feeling the burn and the stretch as it gained depth. A loud moan tore through his throat, followed by a whimper and the desperate sound of his heavy breathing. He noticed he was biting down on his lips, and noticed a dim metallic flavour clutching to his tongue.

"Y-you're okay?" His deep voice faltered for a second, feeling unable to move and avoid his release at the same time. His boyfriend swallowed with difficulty before nodding quickly, waiting for a little while before moving his hips and making Mondo grunt deeply into his throat as he let his head fall lose on the pillow. "oh, yeah..." he growled, digging his nails into his boyfriend´s hips, forcing him to move again, deeper, slower, rougher.

Sweat ran down and traveled over his skin, each grind into into his cock rising his body temperature like mad, boiling his blood. He couldn't see straight anymore. He couldn't even speak, nor think or focus on anything else besides the delicious friction inside of him, besides the low grunts and moans that came from the body beneath him and just builded up even more tension and pleasure inside of him, he felt like he was overflowing. His body was trembling, and waves of heat and cold washed over him like a blessed sight of heaven

Mondo was encouraging him to ride him even faster.

The Biker chose to grip his ass with both of his hands and pound into him madly from underneath, as the other whimpered and begged for him to go deeper, to go faster, to hit_ that spot_, and make him lose control over himself, and release the tension and pleasure that was driving him crazy.

"A-ah Mondo!" He cried and arched his body, filling with rigid tension one last time, his orgasm shaking his frame violently, and letting him taste a glimpse of heaven on his very tongue.

Exhausted, he waited a few seconds before gaining enough strength and control over his limbs like to collapse next to his boyfriend, who was just as spent as he was. He tried to breathe deeply and catch his breath, his palm going to his forehead to wipe the annoying sweat that rested there. But he wasn't going to complain. Instead he wore a huge, sloppy and satisfied grin on his flushed face, a rare sight Mondo enjoyed maybe just a little too much. He giggled low, his chest trembling with his amusement.

"I love you" He confessed quietly, turning on his side to hug his lover and bring him close.

"I love you too" The Hall Monitor let Mondo have his round of cuddles while they cooled down, sharing soft, and sweet little kisses as they enjoyed the rest of their afternoon.


End file.
